1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of badge and document reading devices and, more particularly, manually operable badge readers for reading data from badges and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapidly expanding data processing technology has resulted in a proliferation of industrial systems for collecting and utilizing data on a regular basis. One such system that is currently increasing and has a large potential for industrial applications is that of collecting data from badges or the like which are carried by individuals. In many industrial systems, activity records and other events are monitored by having individuals at predetermined locations insert badges into readers, which badges are designed to be encoded so as to permit reliable data recognition. The types of such badges are standardized, and for many badge types it is either impractical or undesirable to have a motorized transport system within the reader. Data collection in such systems is done on a random one-shot basis, and for such applications the manually operable badge reader is an optimum data entry device.
A badge reader with a reliable data clocking means is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,980, assigned to the same assignee, which patent is incorporated herein by reference. The referenced patent discloses a manually operated card reader incorporating a slide element having clock-holes thereon, and means for ensuring that such slide moves in synchronism with the badge as it is inserted into the reader by the operator. Suitable sensors and accompanying electronics are provided to synchronize the reading of data from the badge with the detection of the passage of slide clock-holes past a predetermined point in the reader.
While the system as disclosed in the referenced patent has been highly satisfactory, it has been found that improvements are desirable in the operation of the slide so as to ensure optimum synchronization between the slide and the badge being read. Likewise, it is noted that the physical size of the slide imposes a limitation on the compactness of the badge reader, which in turn limits the ability of the manufacturer to minimize cost of production. These and other limitations in terms of sensor placement and maintenance of sensor reliability give rise to a need for improvement of specific design features associated with such badge readers. The design presented herein provides substantial improvements, as is set forth more fully in the Description of the Preferred Embodiment.